Good Girl Gone Greaser
by Sydney Castle
Summary: Francis "Baby" Houseman and her family go to Tulsa, Oklahoma for her father's business trip for three weeks instead of going to Kellerman's. What will happen when Baby comes across the gang of greasers and she falls in love with Darry Curtis?
1. Chapter 1

It's crossover time! I've always wanted to do a crossover! For my first crossover, I'm going to combine my two favorite things, Dirty Dancing and The Outsiders! Please note, this is just imagination and fun. This does not affect either stories, it's just something fun and romantic for me, and hopefully for you. Please remember that Darry looks like Patrick Swayze, so technically Baby is still with Johnny. Geez, they're such a cute couple! So without any further delay, here is my first crossover of my two favorite things! As always, please review, favorite, and follow.

Baby's P.O.V.  
>I was seventeen years old when I went to Tulsa, Oklahoma with my family. We were going to go to Kellerman's Mountain Resort, but our plans changed, probably for the better. It was 1963 and as we drove through the town we were staying in, I noticed that there were greasers and soc's walking around. By this time, the whole soc and greaser scene was starting to die down, but there were still some around. We were only here because my father had some doctors meeting here and we would have to be her for three weeks.<br>We pulled into a hotel place where we were staying. We got two rooms, one for mother and daddy, and one for me and Lisa.  
>"This town is a beautiful town, wouldn't you agree?" daddy asked, getting our luggage unpacked from the trunk.<br>None of us said anything. Lisa started hunting out guys from where she was standing. She was saying how some of those socs looked good and everything. At this point in my life, I was mostly looking forward to joining the peace corps at the start of September. I was planning to marry some rich guy, like my daddy wanted me to, and change the world and stuff like that.  
>I followed my family into the hotel and they got us checked into our hotel rooms. Our rooms were right across the hall from each other. Lisa and I got settled into our room when she started complaining.<br>"Baby, how do you expect us to do anything fun in this lousy town? God, I wish we went to Kellerman's," she complained, while looking at herself on the wall mirror.  
>"It was probably for the best that we didn't go. Besides, we'll find something fun to do here," I said, trying to be positive.<br>Lisa rolled her eyes and then lay down on her bed. I was a little curious of what this town was made of, so I got up and walked out of my hotel room. I peeked into my parents room and told them that I was going on a walk to look around and to get some fresh air. I scampered down to the lobby and out the door. I started walking east, not knowing what I was about to run into.  
>Darry's P.O.V.<br>"Alright, I'm on Ponyboy's team, as usual. Soda and Steve you're on a team by yourselves and Two-Bit will be a sub for both teams," I said, while tossing the football back and forth in my hands.  
>We always met in this field to play football, every Saturday, rain or shine. I threw the ball to Steve.<br>"You guys get ball first," I said.  
>We got ready and then Steve hiked it to Soda. Steve ran down the field and Soda threw it to him, but I intercepted it and got the ball.<br>"Oh cmon, Darry! That always happens! Why not try to not be so good at football?" Soda whined.  
>I laughed and then me and Ponyboy high fived in victory of my interception. Two-Bit cheered us on from the side while taking a drink of beer. He was always a good cheerleader. Ponyboy and I now had the ball. I always hiked it to him. So that's what I did this time. I started running down the field and Ponyboy threw it to me just before getting tackled by Soda. I ran with the ball to where I got in the in zone and got us a touchdown. Ponyboy started cheering. I then told Two-Bit to come in and sub for me. I sat out and watch the boys play. I then saw something from a far off distance, walking on the pavement just outside the field. It looked like a girl...<br>I got up, not letting the boys know where I was going. I walked out to the pavement, keeping my distance from the girl walking around. When she saw me, she froze.  
>"Um, am I not supposed to be here?" she asked.<br>I put my hands in my pockets. She looked young and innocent. She had poofy curly hair and she wore a striped purple and white shirt with jean capri pants and white shoes.  
>"Oh, no. It's fine. Are you lost or something?" I asked.<br>She shook her head. "Oh, no, I'm not lost. I'm just looking around since I staying here for three weeks. So I decided to look around."  
>I smiled. "Well I just wanted to make sure you weren't lost. Why are you staying here? Vacation?"<br>"No. My father has some doctor's meeting here. So my family is staying here for three weeks. So I'll have to find some things to do while I'm here," she said. She then held out her hand to me. "I'm Baby Houseman, I forgot to introduce myself."  
>I put my hand in her's and shook it. "I'm Darrel Curtis, but everyone calls me Darry."<br>"Darry," she repeated.  
>I blushed a little. Baby was very beautiful. But she looked really young. I didn't want to ask her how old she was until I got to know her better. She sighed and let go of my hand.<br>"Well, uh, I saw you playing football back there with those boys. You looked like you play very well, from what I could tell," Baby said.  
>I chuckled a little. "We do that every Saturday, we go play football."<br>"Wow. Are you close with those boys?" she asked.  
>"Yeah, two of them are my brothers. The other two are part of our gang, they're friends of ours," I answered.<br>She smiled. I think she was actually interested in what I was saying.  
>"It sounds like you guys have fun. Just hopefully I can find something as fun as what you guys find fun," she said. "I have to get back to my hotel. Maybe I'll see you around."<br>"If you ever want to come visit us during this three weeks, feel free," I said, awkwardly.  
>She nodded quickly and walked off slowly toward town. I sighed. I was hoping she would come back...<p>

First chapter of the one shot is done! I hope you loved it as much I did! I feel like this crossover is gonna be great! I know my friend Delia Medina is excited for it! Please review, favorite, and follow! I will have chapter two here soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here! I'm really liking this story. Darry and Baby are so cute together, almost as cute as Johnny and Baby. Anyway, I'm super stoked about this story. My best friend, Delia Medina is definitely excited for it. So here comes chapter 2 for you guys! I hope you enjoy it. A note to remember, is that this the movie version of The Outsiders, so I may describe them on how they look in the movie. Please review and favorite and follow!

Baby's P.O.V.  
>I returned from my walk just when it was starting to get dark. Lisa was still in the same place from when I left. She was asleep for that long. I started to get ready to settle in for the night. Lisa then woke up.<br>"Baby?" she yawned. "Have you been here the whole time?"  
>I bit my lip. "No, I went out and took a walk. I wanted to see the town."<br>Lisa rubbed her eyes and sat up. I was planning to go out again tomorrow, to visit Darry and his gang. There was something about him that I liked. He seemed real nice yet had a stern side to him. His blue eyes were handsome, yet I saw sadness behind them. I wanted to go visit him again. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Maybe I would go away from this trip actually knowing some people and doing something exciting instead of hanging around the hotel the whole time.  
>I went over to my parent's room after a while because I couldn't stand Lisa's complaining about herself while she looked at herself in the mirror.<br>"How was your walk? Did you see anything exciting we could do?" mother asked.  
>I shrugged. "We could go to the DX gas station. It seems like a good place."<br>"A gas station?" mother asked. "Is that all the excitement this town gets?"  
>I shrugged again. "Yeah, pretty much."<br>Mother smirked. "Well then, we'll just have to make the best of the situation."  
>I smiled and then went back to my room. When I came back, the bathroom door was closed and the shower inside was running. I sat down on my bed. On the night stand was a phone book and a phone. I opened up to the phone numbers of the residents of Tulsa. I found Darry's name under Darrel Curtis. So I dialed that number and heard the phone ring on the other end. It rang once, it rang twice.<br>"Hello?" said someone on the other end.  
>"Hi, is this Darry?" I asked.<br>"Yes, and who am I speaking to?" Darry said.  
>"It's Baby. The girl from the lot," I answered.<br>There was pause and then he came back in a more excited tone.  
>"Baby! Wow, we've only known each other for an hour and we're already talking on the phone," Darry laughed. "What's up?"<br>"Well, uh, I'll take you up on that offer. I have nothing to do tomorrow, so I'll come by and visit you," I said.  
>I could feel him smiling on the other end. "Well that's great. Meet me in the park at ten in the morning tomorrow. I'm sure my buddies will like to meet you."<br>I smiled again. "Okay, I'll be there, in the park at ten in the morning. I'll see you then, Darry."  
>"And I'll see you then, Baby," he said, before hanging up.<br>After he hung up, I hung up as well. There was seriously something I liked about Darry. His voice was so sweet and caring and he was very handsome and the way he talked was just... Perfect.  
>I knew I was going on like some girly girl who had a crush on some guy, but all those things I thought about him were true... But the sad thing was that it was only going to last for three weeks, and then I was off to the Peace Corps... But maybe I was completely wrong about him. Maybe he was just putting on an act for me. Maybe he was some jerk that I wouldn't want to be around in the end.<br>But we'll see what happens...  
>Darry's P.O.V.<br>I took a seat on the park bench at exactly 9:50 a.m. I was waiting for Baby. I was kind of worried that she wouldn't show up. There was something about her that I liked, besides the fact that she was beautiful. She seemed really innocent and protected to be hanging around a greaser. Her voice was very sweet and she acted very much like a woman. Her eyes were a dark brown and I admired them. I saw more to her than what I had already saw of her.  
>"Darry?" a voice next to me said.<br>I whipped my head to where I was looking next to me. There stood Baby, at the end of the bench.  
>"Can I sit down?" she asked.<br>"Oh, yes, of course, I didn't see you coming," I apologized.  
>Baby smiled and sat down next to me.<br>"Why'd you come?" I asked.  
>Baby shrugged. "There's nothing better to do. I might as well come hangout with someone."<br>I smiled and she looked up at me from the side.  
>"So, uh, Darry. What was it you wanted to do?" she asked.<br>"I didn't have anything planned since I didn't think you were going to come back," I answered honestly.  
>Baby didn't say anything back to that. She then looked up at me again.<br>"Show me around the park. And you said something about some buddies of yours?" she said.  
>I then looked at her and smiled. "Okay, Baby. I'll show you whatever you want to see..."<br>I stood up and reached my hand out to her, to help her up. I saw her blush and then grab my hand. I pulled her up to her feet to where she was standing next to me. She was a short person, just standing next to me. I then realized we were still holding hands. She hadn't let go until I looked to see that we were still holding hands. She pulled her hand away quickly and put it at her side. I gulped a little and put my hand at my side.  
>"I want to meet your friends, Darry. Is that okay?" she said.<br>I nodded my head. "Yeah, that's just fine. I'm sure you'll like them."  
>And with that I started off toward my neighborhood and Baby followed beside me.<p>

For all the people who think the romance is happening too quickly, well I gotta tell ya something. It's the 1960s so love and romance started pretty quickly. So things are gonna get started pretty quickly between them so look out! Anyway, I hope you all liked it and chapter three will be here soon! Please review, favorite, and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

So many fanfics to write! Gah, I can't handle it... Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. School's been a pain in my ass. So here's my next chapter of my Dirty Dancing and Outsiders crossover. Maybe some romance will happen, but not too much, don't won't to rush it. So without further delay, here it goes. Please review, favorite, and follow when you're done.

Baby's P.O.V.  
>I walked alongside Darry as he led me down the sidewalk of his neighborhood. I couldn't believe that I had been there for two days and I was already meeting this guy's friends. But at least it was better than doing nothing all day. Besides, Darry was a gentleman and I knew he wouldn't cause me any harm. We got into some row of houses and I saw on the porch of one of the middle houses, some boys sitting there. They all wore jeans and showed off their socks at the bottom. They looked our way when they saw us. One of them hit another in the chest and they all stared at me, wide-eyed. We made it to that house and not one of them said a word.<br>"Um, guys, this is Baby. She's my... Friend," he said, nervously.  
>The guys didn't say anything back.<br>"Baby, this is Ponyboy and Sodapop, my younger brothers," he said, pointing to the two sitting next to each other.  
>The older one, Sodapop I think it was, was a handsome guy. He had greasy black hair and shining blue eyes. Ponyboy, the youngest one, had black slicked back hair and had hazel eyes.<br>"And this is Two-Bit and Steve," Darry pointed to the other two guys sitting there.  
>Two-Bit and Steve looked like bums. They both had brown hair and looked like they drank and smoked a lot. None of them said a thing after introductions. I waved a little and they waved back.<br>Darry sighed. "Guys, don't look at her like she's the first girl you've ever seen. She's here to hang out with us."  
>"She wanted to hang out with us?" Two-Bit asked.<br>"Yeah, she's here on vacation so she's hanging out with us instead of doing nothing all summer," Darry explained.  
>Sodapop stood up. "Where you from, girl?"<br>"California. I'm only here because my father has some doctors meeting here. So I might as well make friends while I'm here," I explained.  
>Sodapop ran his eyes up and down.<br>"Wow, Darry, you got yourself a beautiful girl here," Soda laughed. "How old are ya?"  
>"Soda! You don't ask girls their ages, I thought you knew that!" Darry growled.<br>"I ask girls that all the time!" Soda remarked back.  
>"Well don't be asking mine!" Darry yelled.<br>And with that, they all gasped. I blushed in embarrassment. Darry sighed and didn't look at me or at the boys.  
>"Ooh, Darry, finally getting out there..." Sodapop laughed.<br>I put my hand on his arm.  
>"Darry, it's fine... I-uh, don't know what to say actually..." I said.<br>He shook his head and then pushed back the boys to get inside. I was left outside with the four of them.  
>"Baby, Darry is a lucky guy to have you. You can't blame him for saying that," Steve said.<br>I smiled a little. "I'm not mad at him. I was just shocked he would say that, that's all," I said. "I should go talk to him."  
>"Nah, just leave him alone for a while. He likes to be alone," Sodapop said. "Why don't you sit down with us, talk to us."<br>I now worried about him. He was probably expecting me to not like him back or something, but that wasn't the way it was. I did like him, but I didn't know much about him. I would have to get to know him. And I knew exactly how to do that... His brothers were sitting right there.  
>"So where are your parents?" I asked.<br>It then went quiet between the five of us.  
>"T-They died. In an auto wreck..." Ponyboy answered.<br>He looked away quickly and Sodapop wrapped his arm around his shoulder.  
>"It's okay, Ponyboy," Sodapop said, softly.<br>Ponyboy got up and went inside.  
>"He's taking their death pretty hard..." Sodapop explained.<br>"How did Darry take their death?" I asked.  
>Soda shook his head. "At their funeral, he didn't cry at all... Except I heard him sobbing in his room the day after the funeral. He usually doesn't like to talk about it..."<br>"I see..." I said.  
>I sat out there for about an hour talking to them about Darry. I found out that he worked for a roofing company and was once a football star at school. And he gave up a scholarship to take care of his brothers. I thought that was a kind sacrifice. He definitely did love his brothers. I wanted to go talk to him. I stood up above all the boys.<br>"Where's Darry's room at?" I asked.  
>"Go inside and turn right down the hall. His room is the first door on the right," Sodapop told me.<br>I walked past them and opened up the screen door. I went inside to see a messy house, but I didn't mind. I walked down the hall and knocked on the first door on the right. It opened a crack and I saw Darry's face.  
>"Can I come in?" I asked.<br>He opened the door wider and I came inside.

Darry's P.O.V.  
>Baby came into my room and she stood there while I closed the door.<br>"Please, sit down," I said.  
>She sat down on my bed and looked up at me.<br>"Look, Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. We've only known each for two days and I didn't mean to embarrass you," I said, not looking up at her.  
>"Darry, I understand. It's okay. I mean, you don't have much time right?" she asked.<br>"Time for what?" I asked.  
>"To confess. To say how you feel," she said. "I mean, I'm only here for three weeks."<br>I looked up at her. She was smiling.  
>I really did like her and I couldn't explain why. She was the perfect girl for me. And she liked me, but she wasn't going to say it. She stood up and stood next to me. She got on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek.<br>"I'll see you tomorrow, Darry," she whispered, before opening the door.  
>I was finally in love... Finally, something exciting in my life was happening.<br>"Wait, Baby," I said before she opened the door. "How old are you?"  
>Baby blushed. "Seventeen."<p>

Baby and Darry like each other! Finally, the ball is rolling! I can't wait to write future chapters! I know, the romance may be starting early, but it's gotta happen sometime! Baby is only there for three weeks, so they need their romance. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow! I will have chapter four here soon!


End file.
